


Accidental Proposition

by enbyjesus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kaiba Corporation (Yu-Gi-Oh), Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyjesus/pseuds/enbyjesus
Summary: You've been working under Kaiba since highschool as a concept artist. However, due to being a concerned asshole, you somehow find yourself helping Kaiba with his work load in hopes to get to know him, and for him to get some more sleep. Nonbinary!Reader
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Accidental Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really looked this over all that well so I'll force myself to do that later. ALSO you're both in your 20s by now bc alcohol is cool sometimes, and this will likely be not-too-slow-burn but like,, slower than most of what I write. Sooo yeah- Kaiba is cute :))

Don't get me wrong, Kaiba Corp is great in many ways. The work is pretty fulfilling, the pay is fantastic, and there's actual health benefits. I know, crazy.

And Kaiba isn't one you particularly hate, but… he's so strange?

It was Thursday, where you were typically scheduled to turn in your concept art for the new otome game. Something about a dragon, the details are frivolous unless in context of being paid. 

This was great, it gave you time on Friday to overlook everything, whether denied or accepted. And, not to pat yourself on the back, but you have a 7 to 10 ratio of acceptance. 

The largest feat? Facing the boss himself. Seto Kaiba.

The papers were in your hand, notes, original sketches, and all. Neatly bound with a pink lace and your card. Over the top? Maybe. But you are a person of class. 

Your body makes use of your legs for once, and continues up the stairs towards floor 8. Kaiba liked the scenery, he never told you, but you had a solid guess.

The interior of the company was not as bland as one would expect, neatly placed colors overtook what could've easily been beige walls. He was just a kid when he overtook the company, so it is no question why. The youth had good taste back im the day, you included might one add.

His door was ahead of you. Blue tinted glass with a name plastered over it, overkill- I know. You knock your signature 3 times, timed the same through your each encounter.

"Come in." His voice peaks through the wood.

You would've come in regardless.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I have the concept work for the week completed, as well as my final concept, if you approve of course."

You had barely taken a moment to recognize him before going on with your typical spill. 

He looked terrible.

"You look terrible."

His eye bag riddened face and messed hair, his ever so wrinkled clothes. What is up with this man?

"Pardon me? I don't want to hear criticisms of my looks from a commoner like yourself."

Oh right, you're an idiot and said that out loud.  
However, you never know when to stop, as such is common with an asshole.

He gleaned over, his hair drifting into his eyes.

"Well…" You examine your nails, "That's a lot of talk from someone with who's wearing the same brand of coat as a 'commoner'."

He did have good taste in attire, you must admit. You close space between you two, him in his seat, you towering over, the paper still in one of your hands, while the other rests on his desk.

His desk- it's completely covered with papers. If you weren't always on the cuff of being fired, you'd be certain you were the CEO in this situation.

Your attention shifted back to the man. "You have to take better care of yourself," You start, taking a knee by his desk, ignoring the chairs behind you. "Those bags will just keep growing bigger if you continue to overwork yourself."

He doesn't respond.

Oh right, you're completely passing your line here. Might as well speak before he does.

"Sorry sir, it's not in my jurisdiction to tell you what to do. I'll be off."

You set the papers on his desk, and turn from him.

"What do you suggest then? Your bags are just about the size of mine, and they're absolutely hideous. How can you expect me to take advice from someone who can't even care for themself?" Your back was turned from the man, feet planted between the desk, and the colorful chairs before you.

You turn around, quite dramatically might one add, with it seeming much more of a pivot and turn. He didn't hold the shit-eating grin you were expecting, so you stuck a cord, huh?

"Sir," Your hands ached to study themselves on his desk, but alas you were still one of his employees. Crossed arms took the place of any act of true rebellion.

"My bags are for the aesthetic, and mind you I feel they fit with the whole thing I have going on. However, you're my boss. It's only typical that I'd worry for your health." You shift, adjusting your shirt cuff, looking dis-concerned. Continuing, "If you'd like some help in your field I'd be happy to offer my time, however with my current work schedule it'd have to likely be after my typical hours."

Is such a preposition appropriate after telling your boss he looks terrible? Probably not, but you're generally convincing, in the annoying kind of way. 

He seemed kinda mad now, not mad in the way of lashing out, but more so in consideration. Realizing a fault, calculating how to overcome the issue, or to frame it in a way more focused on him.

"Are you suggesting a promotion?" His expression barely changes, aside from a slight raise of his eyebrows. Somehow, his eyes remained as resilient as ever.

This is turning into much more than you had expected, might as well run with it however. If you play your cards right, you could very well benefit from this. And even aside from that, your intensive people-studying typically lead to situations like this, just for the sake of experiencing it.

Kinda like free entertainment, and you already found the ceo particularity funny already. 

You smile, "Oh not a promotion. View it more like a friend, no not that. An employee, trying to help you out. You're stressed, that's clear. And obviously there are those you feel you can't trust to assist you, while I have served as a core member since we were both in highschool." This was a decent pitch. You could've done better if you cared to. You didn't. 

He adjusts his tie, which fits somewhat loosely over his wrinkled shirt. He seemed to become increasingly aware of his attire. His mouth hmms in response, the most neutral reply possible.

"Fine. We can work that out, however you won't be able to do it here, if you're planning to keep up with your concept work. We'll have to meet after office hours, likely at the Kaiba Estate, to keep things secure."  
He closes his eyes, somewhat irritated with his own words, crossed arms. 

You allow a light smile to cross your lips in response, as long as he couldn't see your mocking reaction.

"You can start tomorrow and I'll email you a schedule. No doubt, I will be paying you for your work, however it will have to follow separate terms."

He actually accepts this? Wait, like really? I mean, you know how to do most work, professionally, however what does a ceo even deal with? You suppose if even your job is so important for weekly schedule conferences, this must be above that. Or, he has trust issues.  
"I look forward to it, Mr. Kaiba."

"Good, now leave. I have another conference in 5." He replies, although you turned away as to leave, you swear you can see him combing his hair down. At least he acknowledged it, only so many can pull off the disheveled look. And he typically could, just it became concerning when surrounded by paper.

You ate your words the next day. 3pm, about 1 and a half hours till you leave. However, following right after that is meeting with Kaiba. Even worse, your concept work got turned down, and noted. Every day, including weekends were filled to the brim with scheduling. Even your lunches were marked to spend with Kaiba. What the hell is this?

Still, part of you is excited. The part that wanted to see him, you know he's pretty much an open book. But half the time, the pages are stuck to one another. This gives you a chance to know him, like actually know him. Of course, he's a man of professionalism, and you can respect that. But like anyone, he'll slip up.  
While you will be overworked, you'll also be incredibly entertained. Seems like an even trade off, at least for a few months. 

You continued down the hall, and then stairs, to the first floor. It’s unclear how this arrangement will play out. You’re scheduled within an hour of your leave. That means you have to drive home, change, and drive to Kaiba’s house, all before time. This is going to be exhausting.

You sigh, and nod to one of your colleagues on your way out. Walking at the speed of a mad man, your body is finally shoved into your car. However, once starting the engine, you notice a body by your window. Kaiba. The window rolls down, “Excuse me sir, you’re aware standing so close to a running vehicle is dangerous, right?” Your arm leans on the windows seal, and you allow a smirk to trace your lips. It’s outside work hours, so there's no harm in being a little cocky.

“It’s dangerous to not show up to work on time. I was not aware you had your own means of transportation aside from the bus, so I had preparations to ride together.” His expression was plain, holding his typical light scowl. No hint of malice, however if he had specified such in his email, it’d likely be a different issue.

“As heavenly as that sounds, sir-” You start, however are quickly cut off.

“I can have your car taken to your house by one of my men, if that’s your issue. And as we share a similar physique, I can order one of the maids to find a change of clothes, if so needed.” 

This man truly thinks of everything, huh? However, the whole reason for this is not to overwork himself, yet here he is making so many plans to accommodate you. Eh, it’s no matter. There’s no doubt this is much more convenient, and he won’t take no for an answer. The second point you had made for yourself however, made you desire to turn down the offer instantly.

"Well then-" You turn off the car, and step out, handing him your keys. Which he did not first seem to desire holding. "I guess we should be on our way then." You turn to him, still holding an aggravating smile, such was your default. He nodded, "Yes, let us go."

You process this for a moment longer, recalling your previous thoughts. His coat breathes in the air, just as yours. Your silhouettes emphasized by the fabric, essentially identical in the wind. You note yours seemed to fit much better though.  
"Also, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you for all of this, I didn't think my convenience would be any of your concern."

He stops, and turns to you, matter of fact like. You cut him off before he can speak, "Although I do recognize it ultimately serves the same purpose to you, and is rather a discontented act." His eyes pierce yours, as you remain rather relaxed. You give a smirk, knowing the words were mocking of his unsung excuses. The world moved just as fast as it should, and he scoffed.  
"You need to work on your compliments, mutt."  
He turns around, and you two continue towards his limousine. You've ridden in one previously, for a funeral or two, and the one business deal forever ago. Although, this one was rather nice, you almost felt taken aback. However, you were very much not, you doubt anything of the man could truly shock you.

The ride was relatively silent, not uncomfortable however. He was your employer, and you were his employee. He was rich as ever could be, and you live as a corporate worker. If any other individual was in your shoes, maybe they'd be frozen from fear, with dots of swear decorating their forehead.  
But you were both cool, composed. If anything, Kaiba seemed much more stressed. Barking orders at the driver, and holding his demeanor immaturity. Arms crossed, and head poked to the window.  
You thought about what he could be thinking of. Yugioh maybe? Work? Time management? You?  
The last struck a chord in your mind, and you let the words out.  
"What are you thinking about, Kaiba?"

"Please inform me as to how my thoughts are any of your business?" He doesn't even shoot a glare at you, rather fixing in on the glass ahead of him. His aggravation left you attempting to hide a cheeky grin. You think about saying something, maybe along the lines of his immature way of holding himself. You'd think for someone who has run this business for years now he'd learn a bit more about manors. However, a 25 year old is still just that.

He glances at you, realizing you had lacked any response. He almost looked smug, happy for his success in shutting you up. However, once making contact with you, he had realized you were smiling to yourself. Unbothered. 

Kaiba immediately returned to his visible sulking.

Quickly following his readjustment, came your location. The Kaiba mansion, it was huge. Beautiful, if not for being a symbol of the class divide in your country. 

The vehicle eventually comes to a full stop, and you exit first. Planning to do the respectable thing, by opening the door for your companion. However, by the time you had made it a quarter towards your destination, the man was already assisted by the driver.

"Your house is pretty nice." You comment, absentmindedly.

"It's a multi-million dollar mansion. Not a single family condo." He shoots back at you, he was standing beside you by now.

"Seems to serve the same purpose. A condo might be a much more worthy investment, though." You respond, glad your compliment struck a response.

The man just turns away from you, towards the entrance. You swiftly follow, adding a bit of a skip in your step.

The entrance was huge, and the stairs following up seemed of high grade marble. A total waste, you note to yourself. But continue up regardless, once reaching the doors realizing the difference between you two. You were actually a human.

Once the two were finally opened, you stepped in. Kaiba likely took your silence as admiration, although you had been truly analyzing every bit through a lense of criticism. Ahead of you now was two large flights of stairs, typical manor style. 

Kaiba approaches a butler, giving some sort of instruction. Such soon became known to you, "Sir, please follow me. I will take you to your quarters." You give the butler man a nod.  
"A quarters? Are you certain you're not kidnapping me, Mr. Kaiba?" You give him a slight smirk with the comment.

He shoots you a glare, as you continue walking with the butler. So, I suppose that's not something to joke about. His glare almost sent shivers down your spine, in the scary kind of way. Although idiotic, now part of you wished to know why.

You shove the thoughts down to the crescents of your mind, as you enter what you could only assume was a spare room. You took a shower last night, so decided you could hold off till the morning or later at home. Besides, they have all the accommodations in the bathroom you could ask for. Plenty of fragrances and cleansers, you decide to take liberties and use some of them sparingly. It's not your typical skin care however, so you try your best to limit it. 

Tossing on some deodorant, you finally address the clothes on the bed.

It's only a shirt. One shirt!! You, essentially naked already, scramble looking for any pants. Ugh, here you were being hopeful again. This is work afterall, but it seemed logical to assume he had most issues under wraps. Especially after that whole show in relation to even getting here… I wonder if the car got home safe.

You button up the white dress shirt, it's material is nice. Solid, and extremely movable and soft, but not excessively thin. You look in the mirror, of course you look good. Taking the comb from the bathroom, laid out in relationship to all other material, you attempt to tidy up your hair a bit. Or, a sad attempt at such, brushing it out of your face so you didn't look like an anime protagonist.

By then, you were about ready. Sure, the pants you've been wearing for hours aren't super comfortable, but it's livable. Ugh, I hate pants. You spend a moment contemplating the general uses of clothes before moving towards the door ahead of you. Instant you leave, the instant you have to get back to work… You'll ask the butler man from earlier if he wouldn't mind bringing you some coffee. Or any butler, you assume. It's not exactly a difficult task, if you had time you'd overtake their kitchen yourself.

However, you didn't have time. You open the door, and notice the same man who escorted you to your room aside from you. "Sir, are you aware where Mr. Kaiba is located?" You ask him, slightly cringing at your words. Why attempt to sound more civil than what you are?

"Ah yes, please come with me." He starts in front of you. "Oh, also afterwards if you have the time, could you arrange for a coffee to be sent to where we are working?" He gives a nod of agreement, that's all you needed.

You make it to what you could assume was Kaiba's office. As, from seeing him sitting inside the room. 

His body was leaned back onto a white cushioned chair, or more so couch. Futon, maybe? Either way, there were two of them, both on each side of a center table. It was extensively filled with paper.

"You took long enough." He glances up a bit. "I know, it must feel like an eternity without me." You respond, while moving into the seating area across from the man. Right as you were about to question what the objective is, he starts speaking.

"Since this is our first meeting, the primary issue will be paperwork." He picks up a decent sized pack of papers, bounded by a gold staple. You internally laugh at the idea it could be real gold, but doubt it severely. Rich people are that excessive… I hope. 

Once in your hands, you realize the document is for working with him. I mean, of course it is. This is a high-risk job, mainly for him. If it had been someone else here, they could easily sell out important information about both Kaiba and his company. 

You'd think his trust in you is scary, unwarranted, if the paper ahead of you didn't detail almost every instance of possible betrayal. He even had a segment on the butler and maids names. Astounding, truly. 

Although, you had admittedly not looked through every segment. Scanning rather for keywords for any more shady segments. The only bit apparent in such terms, was the bit in reference to the general working environment and such. It has mostly detailed aspects which you were already aware of, with your being here.

Overall, it took about 4 minutes to evaluate the entire documentation. You had circled bits you thought needed further examination. It was charming how he likely left those purposely, to test your abilities. "Sir." You hand it over. He looks over it, noting all the bits you annotated on. He glances up at you, dramatically pinning down the paper to the desk, pointing as a phrase.

Oh damn, an arranged marriage segment? Yeah, you had looked over that for sure. "You forgot to mark this, even the smallest mistake could be disastrous for my business." He speaks with a mix of matter-of-the-fact and irritation. You now realize how you couldn't recall a single time the cocky bastard said anything without a twinge of irritability. 

You had of course missed the section, however he hadn't needed to know that. "Oh, I saw it. Simply did not believe it was reasonably a point for correction." You speak in an alike manner, however holding a smirk. 

"You mean to tell me you'd wish to get married through a workers contract?" He glares a bit, such almost being his natural state of being. 

"It wouldn't be the worst arrangement." You give a small shrug, still holding your smile. "Simply because it isn't the worst does not make it appropriate. However, your time was decent."

He drops a large thing of papers ahead of you. "Look over these and warrant which are appropriate for me to sign." He says blankley, as if he didn't just give you a workload of the ages.

It's not matter, skimming over books was your specialty in school and you were apparently decent just now. It's not too hard, just a matter of willpower. Or at least, you hope that is the case.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to space it out a bit more so ill come back to do that,, zzzzz


End file.
